This application is for a grant to support the Massachusetts Eye & Ear Infirmary, the Howe Laboratory of Ophthalmology, and the Berman-Gund Laboratory, research core facilities to be used in common by approximately fifty (50) investigators and technicians engaged in opthalmic research supported by a series of research project grants. The immediate purpose is to maintain the minimum central structure personnel and facilities required to ensure efficient operation and administration of the National Institutes of Health sponsored specialized ophthalmic research projects carried on in the eye research laboratories located at the Massachusetts Eye and Ear infirmary. With regard to health and education, the purpose of the entire program is to discover how to prevent disability from eye disease and blindness by developing better methods of diagnosis and treatment through a combination of clinical and experimental research systems, and by employing and improving the standard investigational methods of biochemistry, bioengineering, physiology, anatomy, pathology, neurology, pharmacology microbiology, and clinical opthalmology.